The Aftermath Of The First Potions Class
by GillyweedTabbyCat
Summary: Minerva wants a word with Severus after Harry's first Potions lesson.


**_I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. _**

_Minerva confronts Snape about his unfair treatment of Harry Potter in his first Potions lesson_

The crumpled piece of parchment lie on her desk, untouched since Granger had brought it to her a few minutes ago. At first, Minerva noticed that Hermione was walking on egg shells around the subject and she thought to herself, _It isn't exactly any secret that Snape doesn't particularly like the boy, is it? _After a few more specific questions, Minerva finally gathered, from Hermione's very detailed and careful account of the matter, that Snape had wrongly deducted points from Gryffindor house.

And she would get them back.

Breaking her train of thought, Elsie, one of the house elves, tugged slightly at the hem of her robes. "As requested of Elsie, Professor Snape is presently on his way to Professor McGonagall's office! He is not in a very good mood!"

"When is he ever, Elsie? That will be all for the night," Minerva huffed and gave the house elf a thankful look, who in turn bowed lowly before disappearing.

A moment's silence passed and then she heard quickening footsteps and the flapping of robes to go along with them. She straightened her back stiffly against the chair and made sure that the parchment that Harry had written on would be in plain view as soon as the Potions master entered her office. Minerva did not want him guessing what this impromptu meeting was about.

The door flew open to reveal her former student and present colleague, Severus Snape. He stepped inside, a dubious look on his face, and shut the door behind him. "Minerva," He drawled. "Should you ever send a house elf to my quarters to wake me again—"

She snorted and with her wand, she quickly gestured to the parchment on her desk. "You are in no position to threaten anyone, Severus. Have a seat," Minerva said with not the faintest trace of tolerance on her face.

"I'll stand," Snape countered. "You simply can't order me about Minerva. I am not a student here anymore—"

Minerva's face tensed and her eyebrows raised noticeably. "Really? You seem to be holding the same school boy grudges you held when you were a student here. And I'll not tell you again, Snape. Sit down," Minerva ordered, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

The Potions master sat and looked at her plainly. "Potter was not paying attention."

"Potter was writing down your old, tired speech word for word," Minerva argued matter-of-factly. "And to make matters worse, you asked the boy questions you knew he didn't know the answer to. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Snape swallowed a large lump in his throat and folded his hands crossly. "Granger was all too eager to answer the questions that dunderhead Potter couldn't answer and she, too, was raised by Muggles, correct?"

"Yes," Minerva agreed sourly. "But that does not change the fact that Granger's had all summer to read those books. _Her _family isn't entirely against the idea of magic. When in the name of Merlin did you expect Potter to read the material?"

"I see you still have a soft spot for James Potter," Snape retorted accusingly, completely avoiding her question. "Maybe you should check on that clouded judgement of yours, Minerva. Not before long, you'll be allowing him to break rules and get away with it. He'll be horrible!"

"Perhaps, Severus," Minerva hissed, standing up from her chair so quickly that it nearly toppled over, "it is not _my_ judgement that's been clouded. Have you ever stopped to think, since the boy arrived here, which Potter you are punishing?"

He opened his mouth to reply but words seemed to fail him.

"I know. How does it feel to not be able to answer a question?" Minerva asked sardonically, whooping and cheering inwardly at her quick use of sarcasm. "Anyway, I'd hardly say that five points is a necessary deduction—so I'll just give them back to Gryffindor."

"No you won't."

She doubled back, utterly shocked. In all honest, Minerva had not expected a reply. "I beg your pardon? You are telling me, Deputy Headmistress of this school, that there is something I cannot do? Five points to Gryffindor and I dare you to take them away again."

"I am a Professor and I can deduct points as I see fit!" Snape declared adamantly, also rising from his chair to stare his colleague directly in the eye. "Five points from Gryffindor!"

Minerva sighed and leaned over her desk threateningly. "And I thought I was making a sound decision when I backed Dumbledore on hiring you, the more fool I! Five points to Gryffindor for Potter's initiative and don't you dare open your mouth to say otherwise!" She was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Fine, Minerva," Snape slurred dejectedly. "There have to be Gryffindors misbehaving in castle somewhere and when I find them, those five points are gone and who knows? Maybe even a little extra." He go up from his seat and the door. Just before he opened it, McGonagall stopped him.

With a very long, steady breath, she cleared her throat and piped up quickly. "And when you find them and deduct those points purely out of spite, I want you to understand that Lily would turn in her grave if she could see the way you treat her boy."

Snape froze and turned around in his tracks. "He is exactly like his father."

"Then he is exceptionally brave, incredibly caring and fiercely loyal," Minerva said with a trace of pride in her voice. "Have you forgotten, Severus? You are in James Potter's debt and you will do well to remember it!"

The words seem to sting for a fleeting second but if Snape had been caught off guard, he didn't show it. "Good night, Minerva," was the last thing Severus mumbled before storming out of her office and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
